Wreck-It Ralph 2-The Return of Turbo
by DMysterious
Summary: A realistic nightmare. A revived Turbo. What's to stop him? Your OCs. Join Vanellope & her friends as they fight against the armies of darkness. (OC semi-contest inside!)
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: Yes this is the OC story I planned on making, which I already warned the readers of my Viral Nightmare-The Ruler's True Fear fic.**_

_**Vanellope: They've read it, the part before the end was pretty cool if you could imagine it.**_

_**Me: Yes it was. Before I start the first part of this story, I just wanted to say a few things first. First subject: The pairings I chose for this story.**_

_**Sovi: Oh dear Mod.**_

_**Me: I know, but let's just get this over with. Here are the pairings: Swizzle+Minty Zaki, Gloyd+Minty Sakura, & (last but not least (in this story)) Vanellope+Rancis**_

_**Rancis: Yea!**_

_**Me: I know Upgraded Rancis, I know. I also need to say what OCs I'm putting into this story.**_

_**Zx: Who?**_

_**Me: All my OCs from Sweet Fighter and some new ones like the Protos and Vancit.**_

_**Vancit: Finally!**_

_**Vanellope: Wait, who?**_

_**Me: You'll find out later in the story. Now we probably should start this thing.**_

_**Vanellope: True.**_

_**The Protos: Start it!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Turbo Revived**_

_It was a normal day in the land of Sugar Rush. The citizens were cheering for their favorite racers, the racers were racing as hard as they could, and a gigantic, humanoid, metal bug thing was chasing Vanellope. Wai-what?_

Vanellope was in her Candy Kart, driving as fast as she could from the bug thing. "The heck man?! Why can't you leave me and this game alone?!" Vanellope shouted to the bug thing.

"Because I want my revenge!" shouted the bug thing.

"Seriously Turbo?! I literally have Ralph, his 'bad guy' friends, and about the whole arcade on speed dial. They will kick your molasses!"

"I don't care!" said Turbo as he swiped at Vanellope, who just glitched away, "It won't matter. I'll kill you before they can arrive!"

Vanellope drove through a Sugar Cube. "Sweet Seekers!" announced the announcer. Vanellope turned her kart around & drove backwards with her Sweet Seekers aimed at King Turbug. "Take this you pedophilic clown king!" yelled Vanellope as she shot all three Sweet Seekers at him.

King Turbug just smiled as the flaming candies flew at him. He slashed through the first one, ate the second one, & caught the third one after licking his lips. "Here you little glitch," he said as he pulled back his arm, "Have sthome candy!" He then threw the last Sweet Seeker at Vanellope's kart.

The flaming candy missed her kart by an inch, but it still sent her kart spinning in mid-air. _"But those shots…"_ thought a shocked Vanellope, _"…Were at point-blank."_ Her kart landed upside-down on the ground. Vanellope crawled out from under it & started to run. She unfortunately was caught in King Turbug's claws. "Hey, let me go!" said Vanellope.

"Never glitch!" said King Turbug as he flew towards Grand Central Station, "Time for revenge!"

"But I didn't do anything to you!" said Vanellope.

"You took my kingdom away from me and kept trying to race!" said King Turbug.

"First of all, it was my kingdom to start with. Second, I'm pretty sure you would've done the same thing," said Vanellope.

"No I wouldn't," said King Turbug.

"Yeah you would," said Vanellope.

"Fine, I would," King Turbug said unhappily.

"Ha, I won!" said Vanellope.

"Sthhut up you little brat. You sthtill causthed me to losthe a kingdom," said King Turbug.

"Actually, wasn't that technically Ralph? He was the one you fought and set off Diet Cola Mountain," said Vanellope.

"Yesth, but you sthaved him," said King Turbug as they approached the exit, "Hoo hoo, here we are." Right when they were about to fly through the exit, a dark purple vortex emitting white electricity appeared in front of them. "Whoa!" said King Turbug as he backed away from it, then tried to fly away from it.

"What the heck is that?!" asked Vanellope as King Turbug started to b pulled back into the vortex.

"How sthhould I know?" replied King Turbug as he used his free hand to stick his claw in the ground, using it as an anchor.

"Sorry Turbutt, but I'm not sticking around to see where that portal goes," said Vanellope as she glitched herself out of King Turbug's grasp.

"Oh no you don't!" aid King Turbug as he tried to grab her again with his newly free claw, only to miss her as the ground his other claw was stuck in broke off. "Noooo!" screamed King Turbug as he was pulled towards the vortex. When he neared it, a giant black hand grabbed him & pulled him into the vortex.

The vortex then glowed so bright, Vanellope had to shield her eyes before her world went dark.

* * *

A figure in a pitch-black hood stood over Vanellope, with its hand in her head. It then pulled its hand out of her head, with a code fragment in its hand. "Have a nice update, Ms. Von Schweetz," said the figure before chuckling darky as it faded away, "You'll need it."

* * *

Vanellope sat up instantly sweating & breathing frantically. _"What the heck was that?"_ thought Vanellope as she calmed down, _"It doesn't matter now."_ "That was a pretty messed up dream," said Vanellope as she got out of her bed & got dressed. Vanellope walked out the door & was instantly greeted by her boyfriend, Rancis. "Oh, hi Fluggerbutter," said Vanellope.

"'Sup Van. You ready or that update?" asked Rancis.

"Sure am I-" said Vanellope as Sour Bill approached her from behind.

"Princess Vanellope, you have received a message," interrupted Sour Bill as he handed Vanellope a pure white envelope.

"Thank you Sour Bill," said Vanellope as she opened the envelope, took out the letter, & started to read it. Her eyes started showing concern as she read the letter. "He's…alive?" Vanellope said quietly to herself.

"Nelly, are you okay?" Rancis asked with concern.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm okay," Vanellope said quietly before turning towards Sour Bill & whispering into his ear.

Sour Bill nodded & walked away.

"Okay Rancis, let's get ready for the update!" Vanellope said in her usual tone.

"But what was that abo-" said Rancis before Vanellope kissed his cheek, causing him to sigh, "Fine." Rancis walked off to go prepare.

Once he was gone, Vanellope's expression grew concerned again. _"I can't believe he's alive,"_ thought Vanellope as she walked to go prepare for the upgrade.

* * *

Turbo's eyes opened in fear as he scanned the room he was in. All he found was complete darkness. The only light in the room were several dark purple candles. _"Ugh, what the heck is this place? All I remember is flying into Diet Cola lava. Wait!"_ thought Turbo before noticed that his whole body was a see-through blue, _"What happened to me? Did I…die? And most importantly…"_ "…Where…am I?" said Turbo as his voice echoed.

"You're in the Deleted Zone, Mr. Turbo," said the hooded figure.

Turbo flinched at the intruder. "Who are you? What do you want?" Turbo asked in fear.

"Who I am? That information does not matter as of this moment. What does matter is your revival," said the hooded figure.

"Revival, wh-wh-what do you-?" asked Turbo.

"Shush, Mr. Turbo, the ceremony is beginning," said the hooded figure as he pulled out the code fragment.

"What is that?" Turbo asked worriedly.

"This is the remains of your code after your…'incident'," said the hooded figure as it spun the code fragment in its hand, "All I need to do to reactivate it…" The hooded figure took a shard of light out of his pocket. "…Is to give it a 'reboot'," said the hooded figure as it jammed the shard into the code fragment.

Turbo clutched his head & screamed in agony as he was slowly being sucked into the code fragment. Once Turbo was fully sucked into the code fragment, the code fragment flashed white before glitchly streams of code were absorbed into it from around the dark room they were in. The fragment exploded in a flash of light, & Turbo in his Cy-Bug form emerged as the light died down. "Whoa," said Turbo as he checked his body while laughing in happiness, "Yes, yes! This is amazing! I'm alive again!" Turbo turned to the hooded figure, grabbed his little hand & shook it.

The hooded figure ripped it arm out of Turbo's reach & wiped it as if there was some dirty substance on it. "Uh, you are quite welcome…I guess," it said.

"What can I do to repay you?" asked Turbo with a smile on his face.

The hooded figure grinned maliciously. "Actually, there is something," it said.

"What, what? I'll do anything!" said Turbo.

'Anything huh?" said the hooded figure as it turned towards Turbo's direction & stroked its chin, "Well I always wanted a puppet."

"A…puppet?" a confused Turbo asked, "I guess I could try finding one."

"No need," said the hooded figure as its finger was wrapped in a black aura as it pointed it at Turbo's chest, "You'll do just fine."

Before Turbo could react, a thin beam of black energy shot from the hooded figure's finger at unimaginable speed. Turbo's eyes widened & his mouth opened in sudden pain as the beam shot through his chest.

* * *

_**{A/N: 'Fore I forget, I should explain the rules for the OC entry.}**_

_**Me: Okay, look, it's pretty much like a regular OC contest except this-There is no revealed OC limit and I will choose the OCs the next time I OFFICIALLY update this story.**_

_**Vancit: Don't forget what the OCs gotta be like.**_

_**Me: Oh yeah, thanks. Here's how your OC entry (or entries) should be like: VERY Detailed, has the ability to fight, and doesn't HAVE to have a backstory.**_

_**Rancis: Also remember, if your OC is accepted, you're officially letting D use it. And if you know him, he is one of the most brutal writers in this fandom. So he will have it SCREW its enemy if possible.**_

_**Me: I got some serious problems. Either way, I know one of the guests that will definitely want to enter an OC.**_

_**Vanellope: You mean OrenjiJemi?**_

_**Me: Yes, my favorite guest(s). Anything else I need to add?**_

_**Candlehead: Backstory?**_

_**Me: Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me. In this story, don't use any OCs that have some kind of past in Sugar Rush history. In other words, make a new generation OC.**_

_**James: Anything else?**_

_**Me: Nah, I think that's it. If I forgot anything, I'll just announce it. So I BETTER see a lot of reviews, GOT. IT. Have a nice day.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry guys, this one's just an author's note. Don't worry, you can still enter OCs. I just need to explain a few things.**_

**The Upgrade:** When I upgrade these guys, I will not make them older. That's one of the reasons I hated most VanillaButter stories. Smoke thought I was going to do that, but I explained it to him before I went to school. My guess of why he did this: I kinda asked him to "upgrade" Ron. All I meant by this was to have Ron not have a kart or weapon until the upgrade. Really, it's the same thing I plan to do to Oreanna. This upgrade just gives everyone powers & new characters. I don't plan on changing anyone's kart design either.

**Backstories:** Look, I really did NOT want any characters with backstories. I want some new generation OCs. Ron didn't exactly count because he got locked away so no one found him until later. Any OC that has a backstory (anything relating someone's past, ex.: Nek was Vanellope's doctor before the update.) wll most likely be denied. It's not becase I hate backstories or anything, but I'd rather have NEW characters for this story, okay? I'd rather just have you gus make "Profiles" for your OCs instead. For example: Kami's OC E.V. ( ) is the representation of Vanellope's evil. She was born when Vanellope thought or did something evil, but had her avatar actually created when Vanellope reset the game. She's evil, but she's not completely evil…to everyone. Kami & annabre have entered their OCs so good, it was COMPLETELY right, therefore secuing their OCs a spot in this story.

**Barry:** This one specifically is for Ojamanator. Look dude, I can't accept Barry unless if you give me permission to change him for two reasons: 1-I can't have Barry knowing he's an in a story or else it will screw with the entire story.; 2-I don't know much video game weapons. Most game with weapons like that are the ones my parents won't let me play. The only MegaMan weapons I actually can remember are from MegaMan Starforce 3. Look PM me, & we can talk about this okay?

**Gabrielle:** I was surprised to see you enter HER in this story, but sure, I'll do it. I'm just going to warn you, she is going to be in a fight. I'll give her a weapon, just have to figure out what.

**To that French reviewer:** I'm supposed part French, but I can't understand anything your review said except Name: Megan; Age: 17; Sex: Female; something about appearance, Vanellope, King Candy, & Ralph. Sorry, but I can't even decipher it. If I'm sounding harsh, I'm sorry. Still, with the information I got from you, your OC…cannot be a Sugar Rush character. I'm not changing their age. Maybe a Hero's Duty character or a missing character in Fix-It Felix Jr.? Here tell you what: If any other reviewer (Smoke) can decipher this, I'll see what I can do.

_**The romance:**_ I just know something screwed up is going to happen after I say this. Okay look, this is literally how I think romance should be like. Simply, I think it should be like a regular friendship except that you kiss & hug each other sometimes & maybe give each nicknames. Not those really "cutesiewootsie" nicknames but regular ones. You want to complain about it? Just PM me.

_**You all may continue to enter OCs. If anyone has any problems, just go to my DCorp forum in the Wreck-It Ralph forums and go to the WIR2 section. Also, the next official chapter is coming soon, but you guys can still enter OCs. Don't forget that. While you guys are doing that, I'm going to start working on Sweet Fighter again.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**{A/N: Don't freak out, you guys can still enter OCs. I just HAD to post this though."**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The Upgrade**_

"Okay, let's make sure everyone's here," said Vanellope as she carried a clipboard, "Taffyta?"

"Here," said Taffyta.

"Butterfingers?" said Vanellope as Rancis kissed her cheek, "Yeah, he's here. Candlehead?"

Snowanna ran in circles as her afro was on fire while screaming.

"She's here," said Vanellope, "Gloyd?" Vanellope got hit in the face with a pie. "He's here, but he's about to have the living crepe beaten out of him by Ralph if he doesn't stop," threatened Vanellope. After making sure everyone was there, Vanellope threw the clipboard and had Candlehead set it on fire.

"Wait, why did you set it on fire?" asked Taffyta.

"Because I'm bored. We literally have 3 hours to fudgin' waste. I actually thought that at least some of you would be late or something so we'd have to find you…or kill you," said Vanellope.

"What was that last comment?" asked Rancis.

"Nothing," said Vanellope as she walked towards the exit, "I'm going to at least spend my time wisely and see my friends before I get updated. You guys can do whatever you want." Vanellope stopped & turned her head towards Rancis. "You coming Flugs?" asked Vanellope.

"Sorry Nelly, but I got to make sure my hair is ready when we get upgraded," said Rancis.

Vanellope shook her head as she smirked & chuckled. "I swear Flugs, you got a creepy obsession with your hair. No wonder people think you're a homo," said Vanellope. And with that, she left.

"'Sup Ralph," said Vanellope as she finally found her best friend.

"Hello Princess Gag-A-Lots," Ralph said with a smirk.

"Hey, it was the rootbeer mixing with the pop rocks and you know it!" said Vanellope.

"Hey, I warned you," said Ralph.

"Then why do you keep bringing it up?" asked Vanellope.

"To make sure that you don't do it again. And to never let you live it down," said Ralph.

"Quiet Stinkbrain," said Vanellope as she pouted.

"Hey, you still dating that blondie?" asked Ralph as they began to make their way towards Tappers' outlet.

"Hey!" Vanellope said defensively, "Rancis is a good boyfriend and he's as good as any of the boys in my game!"

Ralph stared at her dumbfoundedly. "You stood up for him…" said Ralph.

"Of course I would, he's my boyfriend! Why wouldn't I? I'm sure that he would for me!" said Vanellope.

Ralph then looked at her proudly. "He choose right then," Ralph said to himself. "You know what guttersnipe? You're right," Ralph admitted.

Vanellope looked at Ralph happily as they got on the tram & it started to move.

"I've been too overprotective on you. I guess I just don't want anyone or thing to hurt you. But if this is what you want, then I'll just have to deal with it," said Ralph.

"Thanks Ralph. You know, you're also like my brother. You know caring for me and stuff like that," said Vanellope.

"So what, I'm your fatherly bro or something?" Ralph asked jokingly.

"I guess you are," said Vanellope as the tram finally stopped & they got out of the tram, "Now let's have some fun before I have to go, alright?"

Ralph bowed liked a butler & said, "As you wish, my majesty. I just hope that he looks better after this upgrade."

"Hey!" said Vanellope.

"Just kidding…maybe," said Ralph.

Vanellope growled before leaping onto to Ralph's shoulder& tickling the inside of his ears. "Take this!" Vanellope said playfully as he roared with laughter.

"S-S-St-St-Stop it Vanell-o-o-o-ope," stammered Ralph as he fell to the ground before he softly pushed her off him & started running into Tappers, "Get away from me!"

"Come back here Ralphie!" said Vanellope as she cased him.

* * *

"Are they ready yet?" asked the hooded figure.

"They should be. They're all standing by in Sugar Rush," answered a hooded girl, "Is he?"

"Yes, though it took some **'teaching'** to get through him. Now that his body is like a puppet due to my device, it shall make a powerful weapon as long as his brain is unconscious. And with my new **'toy'**," taking over Sugar Rush will be even easier," said the hooded figure.

"All I care about is killing all my **'fellow'** racers. Especially the blond girl. She's the one who caused the most pain," said the hooded girl as she clenched her fists.

"Then I hope you have no problem going there first. I would rather test the racer's new **'upgrades'**. See how well they can fight," said the hooded figure with a smirk.

"I was hoping you would say that," the hooded girl said as she cracked her knuckles as she proceeded to exit the dark room before turning towards the hooded figure, "But don't you dare hurt **her**. Or agreement is broken."

The hooded figure nodded as he waved her off. "I shall not interfere. You shall control the attacks…for now," said the hooded figure as it started to fade away, "Just remember your place girl."

"I will. I know that I can't beat you…" said the hooded girl as a portal opened up in front of her. _"…At least not alone,"_ she thought as she walked into the portal.

* * *

They had spent the whole 3 hours together, drinking rootbeer, pulling pranks, messing with the Surge Protector, heck, they even scared Felix! They soon regretted that as soon as Calhoun came home, forcing them to run for their lives. The only thing that saved them was going back into Sugar Rush & hiding out there. It was a minute until the update, meaning Ralph had to leave.

"I feel sorry for ya Stinkbrain," said Vanellope.

"Really? And why's that?" asked Ralph with his fists on his hips.

"Because I'm pretty sure Sarge's waiting out there. Wanting revenge," said Vanellope.

"I'm pretty sure she won't keep a grudge for that long," said Ralph.

"Wanna bet on it?" asked Vanellope.

"Loser buys the other a drink?" said Ralph as he held out his hand.

"Deal," said Vanellope as they shook on it, "See ya Major Bodyodor!"

"You too…princess," said Ralph as he mussled her head.

"Hey, that's president to you!" said Vanellope.

"I know. Just remember be strong," said Ralph.

"Be strong for what?" asked Vanellope.

Ralph looked at her confusedly. "You aren't scared of losing your 'glitching' ability," asked Ralph.

"No. Why would I?" answered Vanellope.

"Well it's an upgrade. It might erase it," said Ralph before he put a hand on Vanellope's shoulder, "I just want you to be prepared."

"Ralph, it's going to be okay. I kept it through the reset through sheer willpower. I'll just do it again," said Vanellope.

Ralph sighed. "That's my girl," said Ralph as he got & started walking towards the exit while giving her a thumbs up, "I'll see later Vanellope."

"Thanks Ralph," thought Vanellope before giggling at the sound of someone getting slapped came from the exit.

"Ow!" yelled Ralph.

* * *

All the Sugar Rush characters got in their places as the announcer counted down.

* * *

**1:00**

Vanellope checked the code room.

* * *

**0:50**

Vanellope exited the code room & sat on her throne.

* * *

**0:40**

The Sugar Rush racers waited patiently.

* * *

**0:30**

Rancis was silently praying in his house. "Dear Mod, please fix me. Get rid of the problem I have," said Rancis.

* * *

**0:20**

"Erase the problem that has been ruining me. Please, do it…" said Rancis.

* * *

**0:10**

"…For Vanellope!" said Rancis.

* * *

**0:00**

And that was when their world became dark.

* * *

_**{A/N: This was a pretty weird chapter. Either way, keep reviewing & sending in your OCs. While you guys do that, I'm gonna finish…other things. And by the way, two selected OCs have already made their appearance in here, can you guess which ones? Bye!}**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Me: Yes, I'm continuing this story.**_

_**Rancis: Don't worry, you can still enter OCs.**_

_**Vanellope: Yeah, it's not like any OCs are actually going to be used in this chapter.**_

_**Me: Vanellope, why'd you spoil it?**_

_**Vanellope: Because you kinda show it in the first several paragraphs.**_

_**Me: True. Yes readers, I made a new OFFICIAL chapter, but didn't show any OCs in it EXACTLY yet. Also, I'm not revealing whose OCs I choose though, so you'll all have to read it and find out. The reasons why?: 1) There wasn't as much OCs as I thought there was going to be. That was really disappointing. 2) There is some OCs I that I had to change. That really shouldn't have to happen. 3) My goal is to become the most unusual FanFiction writer, meaning that there is things that I'll do, that most people wouldn't do. Most people would declare the winners, where instead I wouldn't, causing to HAVE to read my story to know if I picked you. If any of you REALLY want to know if I picked you, then review about it and I'll post it in the next chapter. Now I need to explain some things even MORE. The upgrade DOES NOT include older characters at ALL. I'm sorry M, but I just cannot accept your OC. I didn't want to do it at all really. It's just that, even if I age her down, her outfit would pretty much screw her over AND it wouldn't be related to this story at all. Also, from her backstory, (or at least what I could make out of your review) she seems to have a crush on King Candy, but her family is unknown. So here's the deal: You explain her backstory further and make it make sense to me, and I'll "reinvent" her style at least so it doesn't look so weird in my story. Also, could you at least give her some last name? No one in Sugar Rush just has one name like that (except Candlehead, but her name is more like a nickname) and is that old. Also, if anyone was reading the reviews, they would've seen that Dalek has guessed correctly on one of the OCs that has already appeared! For that, we give you round of applause! **_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: New Looks**_

**Upgrade complete…Initiating regular gaming protocols…**

Vanellope opened her slowly her eyes & was immediately confused. _"What the-?"_ thought Vanellope as she looked around the throne room, _"Nothing changed. It all looks the same."_ And this was true. The throne room was teal-colored. Nothing was moved, changed, or altered in any way. Vanellope even made herself glitch just to make sure it was true. _"Hmm, must've just been a small change,"_ thought Vanellope as she got up & started walking toward the door, _"Better get to the track for the day."_

Pit pat pit pat. "Misses President?" asked a familiar voice.

Vanellope turned around & saw her assistant, Sour Bill, who also hasn't changed, except for his color looking a little lighter. "'Sup Bill, how ya doin'?" asked Vanellope.

"Hi Vanellope," Sour Bill said in a more cheerful voice than usual that was also hyperactive.

Vanellope stared at Sour Bill in a confused manner. "Are you okay Billy?" asked Vanellope.

"Ah, nothing's wrong. Upgrade just changed me a little," Sour Bill said hyperactively.

"Are you sure that it was by a little? You sound more hyperactive than me on a Sugar Rush," said Vanellope.

"Nah, all they did as make me more cheerful. They even gave me a new name: Hyper Bill," said Hyper Bill.

"Well that explains a lot," said Vanellope.

"I'm not the only one who changed Misses President," said Hyper Bill as he disappeared in a blur of green, only to return with a mirror. He then set it down & said, "You should take a look at yourself," said Hyper Bill.

Vanellope did & realized that her earlier thoughts were wrong. "What in the world did hat upgrade do to us?" Vanellope asked herself quietly. She still looked the same, she just now had white fingerless racing gloves, 2 vanilla katanas, & a white scarf that was tied around her neck. "Whoa," thought Vanellope. "It's a good thing they only **added** stuff on and didn't take anything out," said Vanellope.

"It sure is. Now are you ready for the first race of the day?" asked Bill.

"Totally. But I wonder why I have katanas?" answered Vanellope.

"I'm pretty sure you'll find that out soon," said Bill as he disappeared in another blur of light green. "See you there!" Bill's voice rang out.

"This game just got a whole lot better," said Vanellope as she made her way to the garage.

* * *

When Vanellope made it to the garage, she was extremely thrilled. Not only did the update not rid her of her _"superpower"_, but it also left the Candy Kart alone. "Aw, sweet!" said Vanellope as she glitched into her kart & noticed a button installed into it, "I wonder what this is?" Vanellope curiously pressed the button. "Huh? I guess it doesn't do anything," said Vanellope as she released the button.

"Vanellope? Is that you?" asked a familiar voice that seemed to0 come from the newly installed system.

Vanellope immediately recognized the voice. "Taffyta, is that you?" asked Vanellope as Taffyta didn't respond.

* * *

Taffyta was on the side of the road, in her car, trying to talk to Vanellope on her kart's new communication system. Taffyta's jacket now had an inside pocket which held a pink pistol with white lines on it & a white circle on its tip. Her skirt was a little bit longer now & had white lining along its bottom. Her gloves were now fingerless & had strawberry cut into it. Her hair now reached the back of her neck. Her helmet now had 3 white fins: 2 on the sides & 1 on the top. _"Why isn't she responding? Oh, she must not know how this thing works,"_ thought Taffyta. "Vanellope, press the button again & **then** say something. After that, release the button," said Taffyta.

"Like this?" asked Vanellope.

"Exactly. So how you doing?" asked Taffyta.

"I was about to race, how about you?" asked Vanellope.

"I was about to do the same thing. Do you want me to get the others?" asked Taffyta.

"Don't worry Taff, we're coming," said a familiar voice on the kart's com. system.

"Rancis?" asked Vanellope.

"You know it," said Rancis.

"Where are you?" asked Vanellope.

"Come to the track and see. Trust me, you'll like it," said Rancis.

"I guess I better hurry then," said Vanellope as she turned on her car & sped toward the track. What she didn't know was that someone on top of the castle was watching her, & that someone had also said, "Good luck…" The unknown girl then grinned & said, "…Mother…"

* * *

Vanellope arrived at the racetrack (which still looked the same) and was eager to see what her friends looked like now. She greeted each racer as she tried to look for her boyfriend, who was nowhere to be seen for now. So far, this is what everyone looked like right now:

**Swizzle-**His hat was gone, but his hair was now black & a little longer. He carried a portable machine gun that was black, had a red candy skull drawn on it, but had green, flaming eye sockets.

**Minty-**Her skin was lighter, but now her hair had white highlights & her skirt was a little bit longer. Her recolors were changed the same way.

**Jubileena-**She now had a red-chained necklace attached to a cherry. Her weapon was Cherry Bomb Launcher. Her recolor had the same changes as well.

**Snowanna-**Now had rings on one hand that read: P, A, I, N, ! Her hair pick could now be used as a throwing object that acted as a boomerang.

**Crumbelina-**Nothing really changed. Unless you count her have growing an inch higher I guess. Her weapon was a chocolate bat.

**Gloyd-**Now has a bang that laid between his eyes. Other than that, all he had was orange nunchucks as weapons.

**Candlehead-**Her hat covered more of her head & her candle was bigger. She (of frickin' course) had a flamethrower.

**Adorabeelze-**She just had a blue cape over her shoulder. Her weapon was a spear, tipped in freezing poison.

Her recolor had a pink cape instead of a blue one & the same kind of spear as her.

Minty Sakura-Her robe was long enough to touch her knees. Her hair was now tied in a pigtail instead of a bun. Her weapon was a samurai sword.

"So does anyone know what the heck's happening here?" asked Vanellope.

"I zink I can answer zat," said a girl that looked like a scientist dressed in bizzare colors.

"Okay, who the heck are you?" asked Vanellope.

"My name is Alexa Zy Trams your highness, Sugar Rush's newest best scientist/doctor. But you may call me Zx," answered Zx as she bowed.

"And I am **President** Vanellope Von Schweetz, but you may call me Vanellope," said Vanellope.

"Okay zen. Now before I explain everyzing, iz everyone here?" asked Zx.

"Only my boyfriend Rancis," answered Vanellope.

"Seriously, not of you noticed me? I'm surprised," said a voice from a nearby shadow against the wall as Vanellope turned toward the source of the voice.

"Who are you?" demanded Vanellope.

A boy walked out of the shadows smirking. His hair was black, but had a bang that went over his left eye & was highlighted yellow. He wore a black blazer & a brown T-Shirt that read: Fudge You! He wore white ants that had brown & black flames on them. His weapon seemed to be fighting gloves studded with caramel-chocolate on them. "You really don't recognize me, do yu?" asked the mysterious person.

All Vanellope could do was look at his eyes. His familiar blue eyes. "Wait…Rancis?" asked Vanellope.

"Rancis?!" exclaimed the other racers.

"Who else? You like?" asked Rancis.

"Whoa, this is fudging awesome!" said Vanellope as she ran up & hugged him.

"Okay now, Vanellope, let go. We gotta see what else is in store for the update, alright?" said Rancis.

Vanellope backed up & blushed while nodding.

"Well zen, as you can zee, you all got updated with weapons. Zat is because zere is now a new mode installed into ze game. It's called Sweet Fighter. It is kinda a roleplaying version where you fight to defeat the boss," explained Zx.

"Who's the boss?" asked Taffyta.

"I do not know, only that it is very powerful," answered Zx.

"Anything else?" asked Taffyta.

"Why yes zere is. In addition to some new tracks, there are new items, specifically, the ," Zx said in excitement.

"What are those?" asked Gloyd.

"You all now have super attacks called Sugar Attacks. They are unimaginably strong. I can't read off each individual racer's attacks for now, so we're going to be surprised today," said Zx as her kart got into place, "Now let the race begin!" Zx ran, jumped, & landed into her kart.

Vanellope shrugged & got into her kart. The other racers quickly followed. "Ya ready Flugs?" asked Vanellope.

"As I'll ever be," answered Rancis as the marshmallow cameramen floated in front of them & began counting down.

_**{A/N: Sorry guys, but that's it for now. Keep sending OCs in if you want. Heck, you can keep sending them until I tell you to stop, okay? Also, if you're wondering why Zx has a French accent, that is because while I was making her, this was supposed to be her original accent. Don't worry, I'll fix it later.}**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Me: First announcement: BlackRose56, sorry, but I decided all of the characters I want for this story. Also, I don't think I would've accepted your OC anyways. I seems like a mix of Candlehead and Vanellope. Also, it's because she's a "Von Schweetz". I didn't really want any OCs that were related to Vanellope like that. You'll see why later.**_

_**{A/N: Hey guys. I'm just gonna come out & admit it. I did not work on ANYTHING AT ALL. I pretty spent my holiday by being with my family, playing videogames and watching TV for days straight, & then I watched Frozen. The only part in the movie that annoyed me was that most of the first part, which was "lock out everyone" part at the beginning, was almost a complete musical play. I don't like those things. It's not like I didn't like any of the songs in that period of time, in fact, I liked some of the songs. I only hated the frequency of musical numbers that were only seconds away from each other. Either way, after seeing the movie, I went to its fandom. The thing that amazed me in there was that almost all of the stories I saw were ones I liked. That and the extremely frequent updates of stories. I was, and am,…disturbed about the pairing that most writers kept dubbing as "icest". I wouldn't look it up, it caused me to clean my eyes for a long time. Well, I've wasted your time long enough. Go on, read the chapter.}**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Battle On The Racetrack!**_

"I missed this game," said a figure in Sugar Rush's exit. "I know, it's been too long," said another figure. "Shut up, both of you. We have a job to do," said a hooded girl before motioning with her fingers for someone to come forward. She smirked as a boy with a red gem on his forehead walked forward. "Go, you'll find your kart at your 'position'," the hooded girl said as the boy smirked & ran off, "Now the rest of you…go to your positions." The other figures nodded, then ran their separate ways. The hooded girl then walked away as she thought, "Time for revenge."

* * *

**3..2..1..Go!**

That phrase rang throughout the whole arcade more times than ever before. There was so much people crowding around the game that no other arcade character, not even Ralph could see his best friend, even if he climbed to the top of the Niceland Apartment. "Whoa, what the hub's happening over there?" Ralph said to himself. "Hey Ralph, what's wrong?" asked Felix. "It's just that I can't see Vanellope or any of those little sugar midgets," replied Ralph as he turned his head to look at Felix with a worried look. "Aw, come on brother, you know that it's just because of their new upgrade," Felix said in a reassuring tone. "I don't know brother," said Ralph as he turned his head back toward Sugar Rush, "I have a feeling something bad is about to happen."

* * *

"Wow, I didn't think that we could race that much in one day," said Vanellope as she sat in her kart. "I know Nelly. But at least this is the final race of the day. Then we get the whole holiday to have fun," reassured Rancis. "I guess so…" said Vanellope. "Chews your racers!" the announcer exclaimed as two children choose Nougestia & Swizzle. "Let's get this over with…" said Vanellope as she revved her engines.

The race went like all the other ones that day: Killing each other in cold blood & lots of cool items. Finally, they were at the last part of the race, which was in Diet Cola Lava Plains. "Why would these sucky children choose **Death** Mode?!" screamed Vanellope as she tried her best to avoid random streams of lava & the holes leading to a painful death. "How should I know?! The real question is: Why would someone make a track like this, then expect kids to drive on it?!" yelled Rancis. "Well it doesn't matter anyway. We're almost to the finish!" said Vanellope as she pointed towards the finish line. Rancis cried in joy at the sight…before getting rammed by an unknown racer. "Whoa dude, what the heck?!" yelled Rancis as he noticed the guy's racing helmet & checked out the guy's kart.

The kart's structure was shaped like a square & was made out of some kind of black thing & had a red tail, while its driver wore a black helmet that covered hi head. "Sorry blondie, but you gotta die!" the unknown racer yelled out maniacally before grabbing a pure white ball. He then tossed the ball into the lava, causing it to bubble more viciously & even more random lava streams to burst from the ground. "What did you do?" asked Rancis. "I just made your race a lot more dangerous," the unknown racer said while smiling evilly, "In one minute, this whole track will **explode** with lava. Anyone caught in it won't regenerate." "H-How is that possible?" asked Rancis. "Easy, I just dropped a ball of Erazron I the lava. Now it's fusing its power with the lava. I'd say you have 3 minutes to live," the unknown racer explained.

"You moron! You'll die too!" yelled Vanellope. "I think my kart has other plans," said the unknown racer as a turret appeared on his kart, "Now dance weaklings, dance!" Vanellope & Rancis drove in crazy snake patterns to dodge the black, explosive balls that came out of the turret. "Help!" screamed Vanellope

* * *

In last place was Nougestia & Swizzle, losing greatly because of their controllers. "Ugh, why'd we stuck with extremely sucky players?" Swizzle whined quietly. "Don't worry, we're almost done and-What the heck?!" said Nougestia. "What are you talking abou-…oh," said Swizzle. The two racers were looking at the semi-chaotic scene while their players had the same reaction. "What's happening?" asked Swizzle's player. "As if I know. Looks like something's messed up," said Nougestia's player.

"Well whatever it is, we probably should help those two racers," said Swizzle's player. "Why don't we just pass them?" asked Nougestia's player. "We already lost the race, might as well do something awesome," said SP. "Fine," said NP. NP drove through a Sugar Cube & drove toward the unknown racer's kart. "Please be something good," NP said silently as he activated the item. "Sweet Attack activated! Artic Hunt!" shouted the announcer.

"What the-" NP started to say. Time in the game seemed to freeze instantly as Nougestia glowed brightly for a second. "Time to hunt!" yelled Nougestia as she jumped out of her kart. A giant polar bear replaced her kart as the whole world of track froze in thin ice. "Whoa, what happened to the track?" said Vanellope as she & Rancis spun through the finish line. "How [bold]dare you interrupt my fun!" yelled the unknown racer. The turret on his kart then shot a ball at Nougestia.

Her bear just swatted it away. "Oh fudgicles…" said the unknown racer as the polar bear then charged toward the unknown racer at great speeds. Right when it reached the unknown racer, Nougestia jumped high into the air. Meanwhile, the polar grabbed the racer, threw him into the ground with enough force to bounce him back into the air, where the polar slashed him with its claws several times before upperclawing him into the air. "Shank time," said Nougestia before stabbing the unknown racer in mid-air. She landed on the ground with a arm on her spear & the unknown racer falling down to the ground, limp. "Holy bit!" exclaimed all the racers.

"What was that?" asked NP. SP shrugged. "Must be one of the add-ons," replied SP. "Come on Nougestia, let's get out of here!" said Swizzle as his player drove him through the finish line. "Thought you'd never ask," said Nougestia as she looked at the unknown racer, only to find nothing, "What the…?" Nougestia just shrugged & got on the polar bear again, then rode through the finish line.

The unknown racer kneeled in front of the hooded girl. "I failed. Please terminate me…" the unknown racer. "Now, now. It's okay. They now know that we're here now. That's what matters," said the hooded girl as she turned around to look over Sugar Rush & smiled darkly, "Either way, I have to say you did some sweet stuff out there. No wonder mother was friends with you." The unknown racer's face reddened a bit as his brown hair was moved by the wind. "Now come," said the hooded girl as she & the unknown racer got up, then started walking, "We're not finished yet."

* * *

_**{A/N: You guys should be thanking me. I don't know why the heck I couldn't write a race scene. I'm more of a fighting-style writer, not a racing writer. I'll probably make a REAL race at the end of this story. Remember to review & I'll try to respond to it. Oh yeah, have fun guessing who appeared.}**_


End file.
